Welcome to My Favourite Classroom!
Welcome to My Favourite Classroom! is the first episode in My Favourite Classroom. Sypnosis Saajid, a 16 year old creative boy who's very bored at the playground but suddenly, a mysterious reddish-pink flower turns out to be a weird alien with a flower! Saajid befriends the name of the reddish-pink flower, Carnation. Plot It begins with the overview of the playground where no students, teachers or anyone was there. Suddenly, Saajid has arrived quickly. He talks to the audiences about the first day of the school and feeling shy about it. After that, he went to the large tree area where he saw a mysterious reddish-pink flower which fell from the large tree. Suddenly, the reddish-pink flower began to float and it begins to project a baby's body as the light disperses showing Carnation. Saajid felt confused about it but Carnation suddenly began to cry. Saajid felt cute about Carnation as he befriends it and he tells Carnation to put inside his blazer pocket. As he walks into the Everwood Sixth Form school building, he steps on a mat revealing that the white door is an Automatic Door. Inside the entrance, he finds Ms. Zenithbloom as she talks about Saajid for accidentally becoming late. Saajid apologizes to Ms. Zenithbloom about lateness but she manages to take Saajid into Ms. Zenithbloom's classroom. In the classroom, Saajid shows Carnation out of the blazer pocket as she cries again over Ms. Zenithbloom. She felt a bit confused as she presents to a FREE-offered student. The FREE-offered student turns out to be Sharp Servant as he introduces to Saajid. Saajid becomes very happy over Sharp Servant as they wanted to do some arm-wrestling. In the arm wrestling contest, Sharp Servant tries arm wrestling with Saajid but Sharp Servant uses an elbow to crush Saajid's hand which makes him scream very loud as the planet: Earth began to shake. After the Please Stand By, he felt very happy as Sharp Servant tells Saajid that there's a lesson coming in Ms. Zenithbloom's classroom. Characters Major Characters * Saajid Sol Enigma * Carnation * Sharp Servant Supporting Characters * Ms. Zenithbloom Trivia * This is the first episode in My Favourite Classroom. * This is the first time that "My Favourite Classroom" is used as an episode title. ** Along with the title card, it has a logo of the same show name. Continuity * There's absolutely no information about the previous episode title but it might take place around the past or secondary school. Cultural References * When Carnation began to float and project the body, it's a reference to how Gems reform and regenerate their body from Steven Universe. * When Saajid screams in the arm wrestling contest, he screams like Tom from Tom and Jerry. * The 'Please Stand By' is reused from popular video cultures such as Youtube Poops and other different memes. Errors * After when Saajid screams along with the earth shaking, the scene cuts to Sharp Servant and Saajid doesn't appear for a split second. * Throughout the My Favourite Classroom series, it's unknown if the characters faces the different direction including the Flower placements. Dub Edits * The scene of when Sharp Servant uses an elbow on Saajid's hand which makes him scream along with the Earth shaking is cut in Latin America, Brazil, Philippines, Serbia & Italy. Category:My Favourite Classroom Category:Episodes Category:Semi-Protected Articles